Untold Secrets
by kitty-is-a-dreamer
Summary: When Jesse left Rachel he left behind a lot more than he thought. 10 years later what happens when he finds out? Starring Quick and Klaine RXR
1. Chapter 1

**Note: this is some stuff I wrote ages ago. I might one day when I'm not busy come back and finish it but no-one get their hopes up.**

**A/N1 I really liked the idea of a St. Berry baby so I decided to do a future fic.**

**A/N2 The timeline is changed for this to work Jesse and Rachel did have sex in the Madonna episode and then Rachel still made the video in Bad Reputation and Jesse still egged her. He went to UCLA and did not flunk out. Which meant the events of Prom queen and Funeral and New York were affected in a big way.**

**A/N3 spoilers for season 1 and 2 read at your own risk**

**A/N4 I only really became a huge Broadway fan after watching glee, I knew a little about it coz I love funny girl so much before that but I haven't really seen most of the greats **

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee St. Berry would still be strong and it would be illegal for Jonathan Groff, Mark Sailing and Chord Overstreet and Harry Shum Jr. to put on a shirt.**

...

Rachel didn't know whether to laugh or cry. After a year of auditioning she'd finally been cast in her first big role. It wasn't her first Broadway role as she had been an understudy for 6 months in a production of Wicked and she'd loved it but this, this was a whole new thing all together. She had been cast as the lead of Spring Awakening. Which lead to her second dilemma when she went to the private cast party the director had introduced her to the lead that would play her Melchior. To say she had been surprised was an understatement she'd literally choked on her wine and taken 2 steps back falling into the waiter's arms. "Jesse!" she spluttered when they helped her get up. "Sorry about that I was just a little surprised" Jesse raised an eyebrow and she put her hand out "long time no see St. James" he took her hand a kissed her lightly. "Yes it has hasn't it"? Truly at this moment Rachel had wanted to die or have the ground swallow her up but she had acted great and pretended to catch up with Jesse but her mind was spinning and this was why that at 2 am she was pacing up and down her apartment with Kurt trying to calm her down. "Sweetie why are you so upset at seeing Jesse I mean it's been years since high school and I'm sure that you've both gotten over the egging"

"You don't understand Kurt I lied to you all I didn't get pregnant at a party after Jesse left me he's Rania's father!" Kurt stood there shocked and walked up to Rachel. "And you never thought to tell me this after all these years Rachel I thought we were best friends". He gave her a look of pure contempt "I'm so sorry but I knew that if I told you you'd make me tell him and look at him Kurt if I had told him do you think that he would be this famous it would have ruined his life" Kurt suddenly understood "you still love him don't you?" Rachel burst into tears and nodded. "You'll have to leave the production" Kurt said trying to reason with her

"no never this is too important for my career I'll lie, if he sees Rania I'll tell him that her father is un-present I can't tell him now it's too late!" she sniffled and wiped her eyes "it'll be easy you'll see" Kurt shook his head and knew that no voice of reason could argue with Rachel now.

**Chapter 1**

**A/N5 Recently a teacher at my school made some homophobic comments about some students and I was inspired to write the plot of this chapter.**

Rachel made her way to rehearsal. She was so excited it had been her 4th rehearsal in the week and she had successfully managed to avoid Jesse apart from when they needed to be together. In fact she had been almost child-like in her ways which included running into toilets, leaving through the back exit and quickly starting up conversations which other cast members. She knew he had noticed and was annoyed but she thought that it would be easier this way. Easier to have a clean break so soon as she left but what she was not ready for was for him to surprise her by waiting at the back entrance at the end of rehearsal. "Rachel is you avoiding me?" he asked almost amused. "Nope why would you think that?" she laughed but growing extremely uncomfortable. "Look let me buy you lunch" she hesitated but remembered that she didn't want him to suspect anything. "Ok but if you so much as say one repulsive word I'll walk!" Jesse winced and asked Rachel "do you really think that bad of me?" he asked "yeah and a bunch of dead baby chickens agree with me" he looked sad but he motioned to the door

"Ladies first" he flashed an award winning smile and she knew why all the women in New York were falling over him. They walked in silence and finally stopped outside a lovely Italian restaurant. "Hello Jesse you're back" the attractive hostess said flashing him a smile and giving Rachel a look of disdain. Rachel struggled to hold in a laugh. They sat down and the waitress who smiled at Jesse and Rachel began to feel uncomfortable. "Rachel what's wrong" Jesse asked.

"Have you slept with every women working at this restaurant?" Jesse took a deep breath in

"Why would you ask that?" he said

"because the hostess smiled at you and gave you this look and then the waitress knelt down clearly slipping something under your feet which I presume is her number" Jesse looked down and sure enough next to his feet was a napkin with the waitresses number on it and a note saying 'round 2' and he blushed sheepishly. "Yeah on second thought I shouldn't have brought you here but Rachel I really need to talk to you" Rachel nodded

"I need to talk to you too" she nodded

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you I was young and stupid and I really wanted the scholarship".

"Why Jesse I know I screwed up but throwing eggs at me? There were other ways better ways to resolve conflict! I stopped being vegan ages ago I'm pretty much vegetarian now but I just can't bring myself to eat eggs" she was getting really angry he thought that with just an apology he could sort it out? "I didn't know Rachel, that day I really thought that we were just there to funkify you and trash your choir room and then one of the team said I should text you so I could talk to you, dump you" she winced "then they just started throwing eggs at you! I couldn't stop it if I tried and then when the ultimate test came to prove my loyalty to the team I had to do it you of all people knows how important it is for a team to be united I needed to do it Rachel you've got to understand" suddenly Rachel's eyes filled with tears

"and Shelby?" he looked shocked "what did you not think I'd make the connection? I did Jesse and it hurt it still does to think that she used you to get close to me and then when you left threw me away like a ragdoll, it was worse than Barbra's heartbreak in the way we were" he chuckled at the use of that old line then his face turned completely serious "I knew that it was going to hurt Rach but I thought she would help you get over it I never thought that..." Rachel laughed

"That what she wouldn't want me that's your problem Jesse you don't think and some of us are still living with the consequences" suddenly Rachel's phone rang and she picked it up she looked frantic. "I'm so sorry Jesse but my daughter had an accident at school I really need you to give me a ride" it was Jesse's turn to look shocked "you're daughter wait you're with someone?"

She gave him an angry look "none of your business look Jesse is you going to give me a ride or will I take a cab" he ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't worry about it of course I'll give you a ride" they drove in silence to the school and when they arrived Rachel practically sprinted out of the car and to the office. He laughed he'd always expected Rachel to be an over-protective mother. He followed Rachel to the first aid room where she saw her tightly hugging a young girl. "What happened?" she practically screamed "momma they were saying mean things about Uncle Kurt" tears fell down the girls face from her almond brown eyes. She looked so much like Rachel apart from that she didn't have her nose and her hair was light brown and curly kind of like his. The thought popped into his head out of nowhere when suddenly a very stern looking women came in and said "are you Rania's mom?" Rachel nodded and she and Rania walked into the women's office and Jesse decided to follow.

The women looked at Rania with disdain "Rania I want you to tell me what happened exactly how" Rania nodded through her tears. "Momma some girls came up to me and they started saying mean things about Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine" Rachel was puzzled.

"Like what honey?" she asked

"They said he was a faggot and that he sucked..." Rachel gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "Sweetie enough what did you do?"

"Well momma you always told me to defend what you love and I love Uncle Kurt and Blaine so I punched her" Rania said simply and Jesse could not believe how brave this girl was. "Rania you know that violence is un-acceptable so I am going to have to exclude you for a few days"

"But she was just defending her uncles" Jesse said out of nowhere. "Are you her father?" the women asked.

"No he's just a friend Rania's dad is out of the picture" Jesse raised his eyebrows, what did she mean out of the picture? The women looked at Rachel disapprovingly "you're what 25 if Rania is 10 then you had her when you were 16?" Rachel nodded but looked at the women harshly. "Yes I don't understand why this is relevant" the women looked at Rachel like she was dirt. "you mean to say that because I had Rania when I was young I didn't raise her right" the women dismissed Rachel "I meant nothing but maybe you shouldn't let her spend so much time around Uncle Kurt and Blaine it seems like they're the bad influences"

"Because their gay" Jesse asked.

"I said no such thing don't you dare accuse me of that" but the look on the women's face told a different story. Rachel and Jesse got up and gave the women an extremely disgusted look. Suddenly they were next to the car and Jesse knelt down to Rania's level "hi I'm your mums friend uncle Jesse, you know violence is never the way to solve things right now your momma is very upset promise that you won't ever get into another fight even if they say mean things just tell the teacher" Rania nodded and said carefully "promise" Jesse smiled and put up his little finger "how about a pinkie promise" Rania giggled. "Okay" she smiled. As they drove on the way back Rachel thought that she may had underestimated Jesse he seemed good with kids. Maybe she should have given him a chance. Meanwhile Jesse was becoming more and more perplexed as to who the father was. He wondered if it was his but he realised that Rachel would never tell him. She went all crazy defence modes. No he'd work it out by himself. "Is she Finn's" he blurted out so much for working it out by himself. "Even though it really isn't any of your business no she isn't Finns" for some reason Jesse was calmed by this thought that Rachel hadn't moved on as soon as he left. Especially after that night. He called it the night of no regrets but she probably had a thousand regrets about that night. "Rachel I know that you have to go now but I promise I will do everything in my power to gain back your trust" she smiled

"And I'll try to Jesse and I won't avoid you anymore" he laughed.

"So you where avoiding me" Rachel frowned

"I thought we established that"

"No but it was nice to know I wasn't being paranoid" she laughed "bye Jesse" as she came out of the car with Rania. Rania's eyes lingered on him a second longer and he felt something. He didn't know what it was but he felt something. So even though the rational side of his body was screaming out in pain he knew that he had to find out who this little girl's father was.

**Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Check chapter 1's A/N may I remind you I wrote this weeks ago and I may not continue with this story. I only tell you because I hate it when authors leave their readers hanging.**

**Chapter 2 **

Rachel and Jesse sat across each other as they ate lunch. It had become almost routine for them after practice. During this time he learned a few things.

1. Rachel wasn't with anyone

2. No one from the glee club was Rania's father

3. She didn't hate him (he thinks)

4. He was falling for her again (he knows)

They were both laughing about how she had sent sunshine to the crack house. "Wow Rachel I imagine it didn't go well with your team mates" she snorted. "Understatement of the year St. James" suddenly Jesse had to ask a question that was at the bag of his mind. "How did you do it Rach" she laughed

"Well I just gave the address to an in-active crack house"

"No not that I mean raising Rania" she became serious and defensive as she always did when he talked about Rania. "it was hard Jesse having her and my dreams but I had amazing support from my dad's, they were first shocked and disappointed and kicked me out for a few days but then they both came to Noah's house and told me that they loved me and supported any choice I made" tears fell down her cheeks. "and high school wasn't easy either with everyone bullying me then when I was in Julliard I had to hide the fact that I had a daughter because of the stigma there is about teenage moms only my close friends knew and it kind of made it hard to begin a relationship and I felt guilty that I couldn't be there for her all the time and that she was being looked after by a nanny but I knew that I could never give up on Broadway ever" she took a deep breath in. "so I persevered and here I am" she laughed

"You're so brave" he smiled at her.

"No I'm not Jesse if only you knew" she sighed. Yes if he knew that she had been so scared she'd never told him about his own child. He'd hate her. Suddenly her alarm rang and she had to leave to collect Rania.

"I'll take you and how about you get some food with me afterwards" he smiled so beautifully that even Rachel didn't have the heart or the willpower to turn him down. "Ok Jesse but we've got to run a little"

The drive to Rania's school was quiet and peaceful and when they reached the school Rachel jumped down and Rania ran into her arms. Then she let Rachel go and went to hug Jesse. Suddenly one of Rania's friends ran up to her and her dad followed he was a handsome man and Jesse immediately felt threatened. "Rachel long time no see you look beautiful as ever" the man smiled. Rachel smiled back at him though with less enthusiasm "Henry yes long time no see" Jesse fumed the man was basically flirting with Rachel in front of him. Jesse coughed and the man looked over at him as though he'd just realized he was there. "Do I know you from somewhere?" the man asked. "Jesse St. James Hollywood and Broadway star nice to meet you" the man laughed.

"Yes I didn't recognise you without your make-up" Rachel gasped and glanced angrily at Henry. "Jesse we have to go now!" she saw Jesse fists clench and unclench

"Of course Rachel darling" he smiled at her and snaked his hand around her waist. Rachel was surprised but she didn't push him away' he saw Henry's eyes narrow and knew he'd got the effect he was aiming for and it didn't hurt that his hand felt like it belonged around Rachel's waist. They walked to the car and when they arrived at her house she told Rania to go upstairs to her room she turned and said "Jesse you were about to punch him!" Jesse fumed had she not heard what she called him. "He provoked me!" he whined. Rachel laughed at how immature Jesse was being. "He likes you" Jesse said blatantly.

"I know we dated a while it didn't work out" Jesse looked extremely jealous.

"What do you mean it didn't work out" Rachel looked crossly at Jesse.

"What with the interrogation Jesse and what gives you the right to get jealous you gave up that right years ago" Rachel shouted at him. "Oh are you never going to get over that fact!"

"There is so much more Jesse and you know it" Rachel shouted right back. "Like what?" he asked

"Like a virgin ring any bells" Jesse looked shocked

"Why did you let me do it if you knew that you were going to leave" Rachel asked truthfully wanting to know the answer. "Because I loved you so much and when you said you were ready I knew that I had never wanted anything more in my life" Jesse said and Rachel stared at him. "Do you regret it" he asked her thinking he knew the answer

"No" he looked shocked "I should, I know but I loved you so much and you loved me and that's all I really wanted" he smiled. He was genuinely happy, even though he'd prepared himself for her answer he'd have been crushed if she had regretted sleeping with him. He saw her smiling up at him and couldn't resist it anymore. He leant in to kiss her and she responded. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he depend their kiss. Suddenly Rachel pulled back "Jesse I can't" he was shocked.

"Why?" he asked.

"You have to go now!" Rachel said "I'm so sorry Jesse you really have to go" he just felt so angry he left.

As soon as Jesse left Rachel called Kurt sobbing "Kurt please comes over now". Kurt was so worried he dropped all his appointments and ran over to Rachel's house. As soon as he walked in he saw Rachel crying with a bunch of tissues and wine. "Where's Rania?" Rachel sniffed.

"I asked Mrs Miller from upstairs to look after for a bit"

"What happened with Jesse Rach I got so worried" he asked.

"He kissed me Kurt and I kissed him back and I so wanted to tell him but he's going to hate me and I can't handle that".

"Rachel I don't think you have a choice anymore" Rachel realised that he was right. She had to tell Jesse. "But how about the show he's meant to act like he loves me" Kurt nodded and said "Jesse's professional and there is a lot of time between now and opening night for him to get over it". Rachel broke into another bout of tears. "He'll never forgive me"

"He wills sweetie just is patient" Kurt said as he stroked her hair and held her close to his chest

**Review and I'll give you all cyber slushies'!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Check A/N's for chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**

Rachel was anxious and frightened when she came to rehearsal and it showed completely especially in her scenes with Jesse. The director sensed their uprightness and realized that she wasn't getting better so he decided to concentrate the scenes that didn't need Jesse and Rachel. Before Rachel and Jesse left he spoke to both of them "look I don't care what the fuck goes on in personal lives but you are not bringing it here okay you are going to be the best fucking actors you can be or I will replace you faster than you can say 'oh my Barbra' got that" Jesse and Rachel both nodded and then turned to leave. "Jesse we need to talk meets me at my house at 7:00 sharp I'll tell you everything you need to know". He nodded and they both walked to their respective cars.

7 o' clock almost came as a relief for Rachel as she had been pacing up and down her apartment at light speed wondering what she was going to say. How do you tell a man he fathered a child ten years ago? God it was so screwed she felt like those women on TV dramas but they made it look so easy. You tell the guy, he gets to meet his child and forgives you then they get married. She knew that it wouldn't be that easy but she knew Jesse wouldn't forgive her that easily. Suddenly Jesse knocked on the door and she practically ran to open it. "Jesse sit down" she motioned to the dining table. "So what are we going to talk about?"

"Jesse I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to speak till the end okay".

"Yes mam" he said jokingly.

"Jesse I can't be with because as soon as I finish talking you're going to hate me and don't try denying it, Jesse this is going to be a huge, huge shock to you and you can shout at me all you like when I'm done okay when you left Jesse I felt incomplete and sad and then 2 days before regionals I found out I was pregnant" Jesse's eyes bulged out of his head but he kept his promise and was quiet, why would Rachel tell him this had she slept with someone that soon after he left? "then I saw you perform at regionals and I realised that you had such a promising future and I realised I had to let you go but I never told you the truth about it all, Rania's father isn't some random guy from a party like everyone back home think you're her father Jesse it's you" Jesse jumped up.

"You mean to say that you hid my daughter from me for 10 years Rachel! Who else knew Rachel?" Jesse said tears rolling down his cheeks "Puck, my dad's, Quinn are the only ones who know" he looked at her with pure anger. "I'm so sorry Jesse, I'm so sorry" Rachel repeated.

"A little late don't you think how you Rachel could?"

"You left me Jesse do you have any idea the amount of tears I cried over you? Any idea how many times I heard about how much fun you were having at UCLA? I knew having a child would ruin that for you and I couldn't Jesse I just couldn't" Jesse felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. "Where is she?" he asked looking around "I want to see my daughter Rachel" he shouted.

"she's with Kurt and Blaine she's staying at theirs for a little while Jesse please forgive me" she played her hand on his shoulder and he pushed her away "never Rachel I can't all I want is to see my daughter" and he walked out of her apartment leaving Rachel sobbing. She called Kurt straight after and he promised her that he would go to her as soon as Rania was sleeping. He walked into the apartment and Rachel flung her arms around him and cried. She told him everything that had happened and he consoled her. "Kurt if I did the right thing why does it hurt so much?" Rachel asked Kurt and he was speechless. He rocked Rachel and helped her get in her pyjamas and fall asleep. He sighed and wondered if Jesse would ever be able to forgive her.

Meanwhile Jesse ran out of the apartment and called his friend Daniel from Vocal Adrenalin. Daniel had been the only one out of them that he could stand. He sat down in the quiet restaurant and waited. Suddenly he heard a cough and he looked up and smiled. He and Daniel hadn't seen each other in ages what with his show and Daniels job at a recording studio. "Hey man how you been?" Daniel asked

"Not cool man, not cool". Daniel sat down with a worried look on his face "what is it Jesse?"

"Do you remember when I transferred from VA to McKinley?" Daniel nodded "remember when I came back and team made me egg the lead?" Daniel nodded "she was pregnant Daniel and the baby was mine" Daniel looked shocked "what!"

"She hid my daughter from me for 10 years Dan I don't know what to do"

"Wow" was all that Daniel could muster.

"Daniel I don't know what to do, I feel like I've fallen in love with her but I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her for hiding my daughter away from me" Daniel nodded. "And even worse we're doing a play together where I actually have to dry-hump her on stage but I can't concentrate"

"dude you have to consider what it was like for her, the last memory she had of the father was when he was throwing eggs at her obviously she felt horrible I'm not making excuses for her and if you decide to forgive her it's your choice but you have to concentrate on the two most important things in your life which now are your daughter and the show concentrate on both of them"

"When did you become such a good listener?" Jesse.

"Look if you tell anyone I'll personally kill you I'm a stud I have a rep to look after" Jesse burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing man?" Daniel laughed. "You remind me so much of someone I used to know**". **Daniel laughed "well he must be cool if I remind you him, but seriously Jesse I meant everything I said you might be angry at Rachel but you can't let it affect everything else and I really think you should talk about it too"

Jesse nodded and decided to take all of Daniels advice.

The next day he arranged to meet Rachel 2 hours before rehearsal. He entered the small cafe and looked around to see Rachel sitting on a table looking extremely nervous. Kurt was with her which he found strange but shrugged off. "Hello Rachel, Kurt" he said seriously.

"Kurt stayed over last night so I decided to bring him today" Rachel explained.

"Hello St. James I know you're angry at Rachel now and I'd rather stay but Rachel asked me to sit at another table" Kurt said and walked away. Jesse gave Kurt and Rachel angry look. "Look Jesse I can't imagine how you're feeling right now..."

"Damn right you can't you got to bring up your daughter" Jesse said bitterly

"Look Jesse please I came here to try and resolve this please" he sighed.

"me too Rachel but I 'm still so angry I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over this but yesterday I realized a few things because of this" he motioned to him and Rachel "I've been neglecting other things in my life like the show and I'm not joking Rachel I need this show and I know you do too"

"Yeah I agree Jesse from now on I just want to concentrate on my daughter and the show"

"Speaking of which how are we going to tell her I'm her dad"

"well she already kind of likes you and she's always asked about her dad so I think we should tell her soon as possible" Jesse broke into a huge grin forgetting his anger for the moment and wondering what Rania's reaction. Rachel added "we have to be perfect at rehearsal today otherwise we might give our director a reason to fire us" Jesse shuddered. "I completely agree I'll be perfect and I expect the same from you" Rachel snorted.

"Also I want to have dinner with you and Rania so we can tell her" Jesse added and began to walk away. Rachel touched him lightly and he turned around "I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me" Jesse saw pure sincerity in her eyes " I hope so too.

**Reviews are a sign of appreciation so please review 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the last part I have pre-written… hope you guys liked it and I hope you tell me what you think. If anyone wants to me carry on review **

**This is not blackmail guys I swear. I just really need to know that everyone wants to know the ending of this because with all the other commitments I have in my life e.g. GCSE's, Guitar lessons, Piano lessons and Debate club and my other Puckleberry story I might have to leave this story for about 6-7 months before I can write it again or if people want me to continue they can review so that I can see the fanbase it has. I swear that whatever happens I will try my hardest to finish this story. But if I find time and have the inspiration I will write some new chapters either way. Thank you all for your support! **

**A/N: Anyone watched the Glee episodes recently? The Puck/Shelby thing is making me sick! Eww Shelby redeemed herself a little when she refused Puck's advances but come on Ryan Murphy are you purposely trying to get Glee cancelled with your stupid plotlines? I have no experience and I'm freaking less than 20 years old and I think I could write a better plotline than this. I hate it and then the promo for the next episode shows him and Quinn sharing a bed... Quinn? Seriously I feel like boycotting Glee but I guess I'm focusing more on the other plotlines Rachel and NYADA, Santana coming out (which even though she is a class A bitch, I find the plotline really touching) and sweet) and the awesomeness that is Mike and his hot shirtless dancing! **

…**GLEE/IS/EPIC…..**

Chapter 4

Rachel was at loss as to what to wear at dinner. She and Jesse had decided on a small home dinner so they could tell Rania privately. She eventually chose a black skirt with a green top. She looked classy and casual. Rania knew that Jesse was coming over for dinner but she didn't know why. Rachel was practically jumping up and down and Rania was extremely confused. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Rachel opened it. Jesse stood there dressed in his usual black attire. "Can I come in?" Jesse asked. "Of course Rania is just getting dressed upstairs I'll go call her". Jesse was nervous with anticipation. "Uncle Jesse!" Rania smiled as she came downstairs and hugged him. Jesse smiled and wondered if she would call him daddy when she found out. They started to eat and Rania talked animatedly about her day and how she'd had so much fun at Uncle Kurt's house. "Mommy Uncle Kurt said you had the worst style in the world when you were in high school he said you looked like a granny on coke" Rachel spat out her food

"He actually said that!" Rania laughed and Jesse chuckled with her. Rachel gave them both a stare that made them both stop straight away. "I actually thought you looked cute in high school" Jesse smiled at Rachel and her smile grew a little wider. "How come you're here today Uncle Jesse?" Rania asked innocently. "Well Rania me and Jesse wanted to tell you something very special today" Rania was silent. "Rania remembers what I told you about your dad?"

"That you didn't want him with me because he was mean to you" Jesse flinched.

"Well Rania I was wrong your daddy really loves you and wants to take care of you"

"Really, do you want to meet your dad?" Rachel asked tentatively

"Only if it's okay with you" Rania spoke not wanting her mum to feel upset.

"Well your Dad wants to meet you too, he's right here now" Rachel smiled at her daughter who was like her in so many ways impatient and always wanting to know more.

"It's me" Jesse spoke

"You're my dad?" Rania asked

"Yes Rania, I'm your father"

"Did you really leave my mom" Rania asked Jesse suddenly and he stopped himself in shock. What had he been expecting? Some fairy-tale meeting… No Rania was quite mature and he was going to have to explain himself before he was fully accepted as the role of a dad in her life.

"Yes I did Rani and I regret it every day" Rachel looked at him in shock but his eyes were firmly set into his daughters.

"Will you leave me?" She asked him her deep brown eyes searching him for an answer.

"Never" he swore a silent oath to himself "I want to be a part of your life, I want to be you daddy but only if you want me to be" Rania nodded her 1000-watt smile which she'd clearly inherited from Rachel showed "Can I still call you Jesse though? I guess it'll be weird calling you Daddy" Jesse nodded and realized that it was her children speak for 'I'm not ready for you to be my Daddy'.

"Mum can we watch Beauty and the Beast now you promised because today Claire's mom said no when I went to her house after school"

"Okay baby just put it in the DVD player" Rachel took a deep breath in and tried to still her tears. Jesse wanted to be a dad and she'd stopped him. She'd seen him carefully try to emotionally reach Rania. Jesse noticed her fragile emotional state. "What's wrong Rachel?" He asked worried

"It's just I feel so guilty for keeping you away from her and I feel like you've both lost out on so much time" Jesse stepped forward and held Rachel's hand

"Rachel I guess I still do feel a little angry at you keeping me away from her but I get it, I wasn't innocent in this too, we've both done each other some real harm but the saying goes 'better late than never' we have to focus on the now and that is that beautiful 10 year old girl who I really want to get to know okay?" she looked up at him shakily and then she hugged him. They only broke apart when Rania called from the living room.

Rachel felt a lot more at peace after her little confessional with Jesse and she felt like something had shifted. Like a bit of the guilt she had left behind had vanished. She saw now that there was a lot of blame to share on both sides or course throwing an egg at someone and hiding someone's child from them for 10 years weren't equal but it wasn't about settling scores it was about accepting both their mistakes and moving forward. She hoped with all her heart her and Jesse could do so.

…GLEE/IS/EPIC…

With the dinner over Rachel felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her and the next day when rehearsals came the director ran through every single scene that had Rachel and Jesse in it and he was happy to see that the chemistry they'd had in the beginning was back and in full force. His two stars were going to shine the brightest when opening night came. "Great jobs guys now this is what I want to see all the time, okay" Rachel and Jesse both nodded and they came off the stage feeling really good about themselves. Rachel and Jesse then took a stroll around while the director gave them a break as different characters were rehearsing their scenes.

"So when can I see Rania again?" Jesse asked Rachel as they sat in a small deli not far from the theatre.

"Anytime as long as we arrange it beforehand, I thought maybe if you wanted you and her could out sometime, get to know each other" Rachel told Jesse nervously, after all she was basically letting him take care of her baby and even though Rania was ten maternal instincts aren't thing you can turn on and off with a click of the fingers.

"You're serious" Jesse grinned, unbridled joy etched upon his handsome features

"Of course I am, Rania deserves to know who you are, personality and all" Rachel replied confidently

"And do you think she'll like me once she does"

"Of course Jesse you've really matured from the egotistical teenage boy I dated, I really believe that you can be a great father to her" Jesse was very happy that Rachel had such faith in him and he knew he was going to try his hardest to prove her right. After their conversation their food came and they moved onto lighter topics as they enjoyed the rest of their break.

…..GLEE/IS/EPIC…..

Jesse knocked on Rachel's door nervously. Today was the first day that he and Rania were going to spend some time together and he was very excited at the prospect. They had decided to see a ballet version of Swan Lake. Unsurprisingly with Rachel Berry as her mother Rania always had a love of the performing arts but unlike her mother she preferred dancing to singing even though Rachel would boast about her daughters singing talents but Rachel Berry always wanted to support her daughter in her dreams so Rania was enrolled in many different dance classes and although she enjoyed hip-hop and alterative dance a lot there was a soft spot in Rania's heart for Ballet because it was something her and mother shared and practised together on days that Rachel was free.

Slowly Jesse brought his hand up to the door and knocked. Rachel answered looking dishevelled. Her hair was everywhere and her clothing was clearly pyjamas but Jesse never thought she looked more beautiful. Then Rania came bounding down the stairs dressed in a simple green dress that made her look utterly adorable and Jesse could see snippets of him and Rachel in Rania. "Ready Rani" Jesse asked the nickname slipping unconsciously through his tongue. "Yep and I'm so excited I love the company that are putting on this performance!" Jesse smiled at her enthusiasm and grabbed her hand while Rachel repeated literally everything to him twice

"Oh and if it gets too warm she has a small cardigan under her coat and…" Jesse cut Rachel off with a finger to her lips. She was surprised but she kept silent

"I'll be okay Rachel I promise bye" He said swiftly kissing Rachel on the cheek and grabbing Rania's hand. Father and daughter smiled up at each other and walked away into the breezy yet sunny climate of New York City.

…**GLEE/IS/EPIC…**

**So up next Rania/Jesse father-daughter bonding expect some fluff!**

**Hope you review!**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
